


Flower Dance Stories

by girljen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prescription Drugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girljen/pseuds/girljen
Summary: Follow the bachelors and bachelorettes of Pelican Town as they prepare for the Flower Dance and find partners.





	1. The Mountain House Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru has put on some weight over the past year, and her old dress doesn't fit. Her and Robin go to Emily's, and Sebastian reluctantly tags along to get a new shirt.

“Hey Mom, will you zip me up, please?” Maru peeked her head out of the bedroom.

“Sure! Just trying your dress on to make sure it’s alright?” Robin asked.

“Yep! I’d hate to end up like Leah last year, she had to borrow a dress from Emily. There’s nobody here who wears my size.”

Robin grabbed Maru’s zipper, pulled back, and lifted. The zipper got about halfway up, then stopped. “Suck it in, honey.”

Maru flattened her stomach and let out her breath. Robin attempted the zip again. It got about an inch higher.

“Well, damn,” Maru laughed. “I guess I don’t wear my size, either. I thought I’d gained some weight.”

“Honey, it happens.” Robin unzipped Maru’s dress, closed her bedroom door almost all the way, and spoke a bit louder. “Remember when your dad wrote that textbook about the nonvascular plant life of the Valley? He gained so much weight that all he could wear was sweatpants!”

“I just thought he wanted to be comfortable!” Maru’s voice was muffled inside the bedroom.

“Nope. He wasn’t working in the field, he was missing sleep, and he was eating lots of junk, kinda like you’re doing right now with the Clinic’s equipment upgrade.”

Maru was silent. Robin could hear her rustling around as she changed back into her overalls.

Robin continued. “Why don’t we go see Emily? We can see if she can alter the dress, or whether you should get a new one.”

Maru opened the bedroom door. “When, now?” She waited for Robin to answer for half a second, then interrupted herself with a laugh. “At least I don’t have to worry about the laundry machines being on the wrong setting and shrinking my scrubs, that’s all me!”

“We could go now,” Robin said. “I’ll see if Sebby’s stuff still fits, too, just in case.” With that, Robin headed downstairs to the basement and knocked on Sebastian’s door.

“It’s me, honey!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Come in, Mom.”

“Hey, Sebby. Do all your clothes for the Flower Dance still fit?”

Sebastian slumped down in his seat and groaned. “That’s right, that’s coming up! The pants and the jacket fit fine, Sam ripped the shirt when we were horsing around, and I can’t find the bow tie.”

“Okay, come with us to Emily’s and we’ll get new ones.”

“Who’s us?”

“Maru and I. She tried on her dress today and it needs some alterations, so we’ll go to Emily’s and get those done there too. I figure we can stop at the Saloon afterward and get dinner.”

“No Demetrius?”

“Nope. He’ll be in the lab all day.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll go…” Sebastian stepped into his checkered slip-on shoes, ran a hand through his hair, and came upstairs. As soon as his eyes met Maru's, he glared.

Maru shook her head, shrugged, and pointed at Robin while her back was turned.

As they walked down the mountain, Robin and Maru chatted happily, taking turns carrying Maru’s full-length white dress in its garment bag. Sebastian kept his eyes on the ground.

“Doing okay, honey?” Robin asked.

“Just looking for frogs,” he said. “I’m hoping to see one after yesterday’s rain.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Maru reached in the front pocket of her overalls and pulled out a smartphone. She fiddled around with it for a minute, then showed it to Sebastian. “I saw this giant frog when I was coming home from work yesterday! I figured you’d want to see it, so I took a picture!”

Sebastian took the phone. Sure enough, there was a giant bullfrog, and the photo had way better definition than anything he could get on his phone. “Nice! That’s right in that puddle by your little front porch, isn’t it?”

“Yeah!”

Just then, a text flashed across the top of the screen. “Penny: Oh no, I hope it can be altered! And I’m glad Sebastian’s going, I know you’ve been…”

Sebastian handed the phone back to Maru with a suspicious look. “She knows you’ve been what?”

“What?” Maru read her text and blushed. “Oh! Sorry, I’d texted her a while ago and didn’t think she’d text back so soon. She knows I’ve been wanting to hang out with you. It’s kinda nice not fighting all the time.”

Sebastian’s face softened. “Oh. Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Even with how awful I was when we were kids?”

“We were kids,” Maru said. “I was annoying as hell too.” She paused. “So who do you think you’re dancing with?”

Sebastian’s face flushed a deep red. “If I had my way, I wouldn’t dance with anyone. I’d just stay home.” He looked at the ground. “I wouldn’t say no to Abigail, and there’s a chance I’d dance with the farmer...but really, I can’t wait until I’m old enough that I don’t have to dance.”

Maru giggled. “I actually kinda like it! I mean, the dance itself is weird and stilted, I’d much rather do a waltz or a foxtrot or something...but it’s fun!”

“Are you gonna dance with Harvey again?”

Maru sighed. “Probably. I mean, we always think about asking other people, I know he’s talked about asking the farmer, and I know he asked Leah and got rejected one year.”

“Well, who would you ask?” Sebastian had a smirk on his face.

Again, Maru shook her head, shrugged, and pointed at Robin, who was walking ahead of them. “I don’t know.”

Sebastian’s smirk grew. “Is it Alex?”

“No.”

“Elliott?”

“No, he spends more time on his hair than I do!” She laughed. “He spends more time on his hair than you do!”

“Shut up. Is it Sam? I’ll laugh my ass off it’s Sam.”

“It is not Sam.”

“It’s not Shane, is it?”

“Absolutely not.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s a jerk.”

“Well, if it’s not Alex, Elliott, Sam, or Shane, then it must be--”

Maru tapped Sebastian’s arm and drew her flattened hand across her neck in a cutting gesture. She spoke again, loudly. “I don’t know why girls buy into that trope that they can fix someone broken, or that someone who blatantly acts like a jerk all the time is just sad and misunderstood! Think about it. I’ve conducted an experiment with the hypothesis that Shane is a jerk. I talked to him once and he was rude. In the interest of reproducibility, I did it again, and he was rude again. I did it three more times, just to get some consistent data...which I did, but then I got tired of his attitude. Hypothesis confirmed, he is a jerk.”

Robin, hearing this, giggled and turned around. “You are definitely your father’s daughter!”

Sebastian shrugged. “People are weird. Including you.”

“Takes one to know one.”

They walked through the town square in silence. When they got to Emily’s door, she opened it before they could knock.

“Oh!” Robin jumped back. “You scared me!”

“I had a feeling you were coming by! Come in,” Emily said warmly. She showed them to the couch. She grabbed the fashion magazine from the coffee table and tossed it in Haley’s room, then pulled out a large binder full of fabrics, sketches, and photos. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Coffee, please.” Robin said.

“Same here, please.” Maru rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

“Mead.” Sebastian smirked.

“I don’t have any mead right now,” Emily said. “We have some at the Saloon, though.”

“Good,” Sebastian said. “I’ll need some after all this Flower Dance stuff. For now, I’ll just have coffee, too.”

As Emily went to the kitchen to get the coffees, Robin turned to Sebastian. “Seb, honey, it won’t be that bad…”

“I know. It could be worse,” he said, “I could be on the front lines with a gun in my hand or something...but I just really, really hate the Flower Dance.” As if to anticipate his mom’s lecture, he continued. “I know it’s part of what makes Pelican Town a community, and the old folks love it and everything like that, but...it’s embarrassing! And I hate performing in front of people! My stomach’s in knots just thinking about it...”

“You know,” Robin said, “Maybe we should make an appointment with Dr. Harvey about that. It’s not normal to be worried sick about doing a dance. Did you know that you can make appointments online now?”

Sebastian laughed.

Robin continued. “He has this whole new website, where you just pick an appointment time and type in your name and contact info, along with what you’re seeing him for, it’s really cool…”

“Mom! I made that website!”

“What? You did?”

“That is literally all I’ve been doing for the past few weeks!” He stopped laughing. “Except for when Demetrius made me deep-clean the bathrooms, anyway. I almost got hit with a late fee because of that one. But, yeah, that was my big freelance project. See, I like doing things like that, I don’t have to talk to anyone and I get to do something that I do well.”

“Coffee’s ready!” Emily carried a serving tray into the living room. She set one cup in front of each person, and left a small carafe of cream in the middle of the table. “Now, what do you need for the Flower Dance?”

Maru spoke first. “I was hoping my dress could be let out...I gained some weight.”

“Let’s go in the back, take your measurements, and see if that’s a possibility,” Emily said. “Sebastian, what do you need?”

“A vodka and panax cocktail.”

“Sebby!” Robin hissed.

“Okay, sorry...a new shirt, same size, and a new bow tie.”

As Maru stood to head to Emily’s room, Emily sat down next to Sebastian. “Here’s what we’ll do,” she said. Her voice was calm and warm. “You’ll get a bow tie matching the jacket and pants I have on file for you. Same style of shirt, too. But the top button will be made of amazonite, the stone of courage. It’s a crystal that soothes your soul and prevents negative emotions from manifesting into physical illness. The collar buttons, the ones that will show, will be quartz to amplify the amazonite’s power.”

“...?”

“Trust me, Sebastian. It will not make the day go perfectly, but it may give you that little boost of courage and that little shot of soothing that you need.” Emily wrote in her notepad as Sebastian slowly shook his head. “Now, Maru, shall we?”

“Sure.” Maru walked toward Emily’s bedroom. 

Emily hurried ahead of her and opened the door to reveal a parrot, hanging upside down on the curtains. “Hello, friend!”

The parrot screamed.

“This is Maru, she’s a customer. Maru, this is my friend the parrot.”

“Cute! What’s his name?” Maru laughed.

“I don’t know their gender. And I haven’t given them a name, out of respect. If I knew what their mother parrot called them, I’d call them the same thing. But I don’t. So I just refer to them as my friend.”

“Do...do your other friends bite holes in your curtains?” Maru stifled a nervous giggle, seeing the parrot’s beak full of fabric.

“No, but none of my other friends are parrots, either,” Emily said. “Now let’s get those measurements!” Emily grabbed a tape measure. “You’ll need to undo your overalls and let the straps fall, but other than that, you can stay clothed.”

After some measuring, and some fiddling with Maru’s old dress, Emily concluded that she would need a new one. 

“So, we’re starting from square one. This is exciting!” Emily clasped her hands in front of her chest. “Let’s go out to the living room and look through the book, we can decide on what would be best for you.”

“Formal sweatpants!” Maru said.

“No…” Emily chuckled.

“Dancing pajamas?”

“I’ve actually made some of those, but I’d be thrown out of town if I made them for anyone to wear at the Flower Dance. The outfit I made was for a showgirl in Zuzu City, and her dances took place much later at night.”

Maru cackled. “Okay, then, what about a secret pocket for candy?”

“Now, that I might be able to do.”

Emily and Maru decided on an ankle-length wrap dress with a flouncy skirt. Emily did take Maru’s joke suggestion of “secret pockets for candy,” and made the dress able to withstand bleach in case Maru left some chocolate in there by accident.

On the day of the Flower Dance, Robin drove everyone in her truck. Sebastian and Maru had asked to walk, but Robin didn’t want them getting their new clothes dirty. Besides, she thought Sebastian might sneak off, given the chance.

Maru and Sebastian entered the forest clearing, both dressed beautifully, yet looking self-conscious. Maru’s eyes were lined and her lips were a deep brick red. Sebastian’s hair was shiny and clean, and it swooped perfectly in front of his eye with the help of some expensive pomade. 

“Really, though, who do you want to dance with?” Sebastian asked Maru.

“Don’t laugh.”

“I won’t. Unless it’s Sam.”

“Nope. Penny.”

Sebastian’s face lit up. “That...would actually be really cool! But then who would Sam dance with?”

“Farmer? They need a partner. Or maybe Abigail, so you could sit out?”

As quickly as the smile spread across Sebastian’s face, it fell. “I...gotta go.”

Maru watched Sebastian make a beeline for Abigail. She couldn’t hold in her giggles. 

“What’s so funny?”

Maru turned around to see Penny behind her, looking sultry and willowy in a white sheath. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, accentuated with tiny white flowers.

“Oh!” Maru giggled again, this time more nervously. “Sebastian. He saw Abigail and went right over to her to ask her to dance, just in case Sam or the Farmer had the same idea.”

Penny furrowed her brow. “Sam...usually dances with me.”

Maru glanced to the side and swallowed hard. “Would you like to dance with me?” As she spoke, she felt her cheeks getting hot.

“Okay! I’d love to.”

“Really?” Maru giggled again. “Thanks, this is gonna be awesome! Sebastian and I were talking about who Sam would dance with if I danced with you, and I said he might dance with Abigail. As soon as Sebastian heard that, he took off and went right to Abigail, I assume to ask her to dance.”

Penny laughed. “Okay, that’s actually really cute!” She looked toward the dance floor, where Haley was practicing her steps. “Which one of us should line up on the guys’ side?”

“I’ll do it. I learned the guys’ part when Sebastian did, because I wanted to be cool like him. It’s not what I usually dance, obviously, but I think I remember it.”

“This will be so fun!”

With that, Penny and Maru made their way over to the buffet table. Maru let Penny take the lead, partly out of politeness, but partly so she could shove her hands in her secret candy pockets and wipe the sweat from her palms.


	2. Thrifting in Grampleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny needs a dress, hers is ruined. She goes to Joja to find one, and instead finds Sam, who has a better idea.

“What’s up, sensei?!” Sam tossed his mop in the blue JojaMart mop bucket. It landed perfectly, then started to fall. Sam caught the handle and set it back up, then glared and pointed at it. “Stay.”

Penny could barely crack a smile at Sam’s antics. “I need a dress for the Flower Dance.”

“Women’s clothes are upstairs, and...are you okay?”

“I’m worried sick. Mom had planned on taking my old dress to Emily’s to have it cleaned, but she got drunk and forgot. And then she burned a hole right in the front with her cigarette.”

“What? Like, on purpose?”

“No. She had it sitting on the couch. Then she sat down on the couch, lit a cigarette, and passed out. I’m just glad we still have a trailer.” Penny took a step back and fidgeted with her collar. “But the Flower Dance is in less than a week, I have nothing to wear, and I only have 1500G to my name until I get paid again. That’s nearly two weeks from now!”

Sam’s face fell. “Oh. Damn. That’s a tough spot to be in. The cheapest dresses we have are 2000G, too.”

“Nothing on clearance?”

“Nothing white or springtime,” Sam said. 

“Oh…”

“But!” Sam jumped and clenched his fists. “There’s a few thrift shops in Grampleton! I got a whole new Flower Dance suit for like 1000G!”

“Wow! Recently?”

“Yeah, just the other day! Remember last year when I tried to do a pile driver on Sebastian?”

Penny giggled. “Yeah! For such a thin guy, he’s strong!”

“See, but that’s the thing, he’s totally not! He’s just really good at throwing me off balance! Remember that time when me and Abigail tried to throw him into the river, before we figured out that he couldn’t swim?”

“Mr. Samuel…” Morris spoke loudly, peering down his glasses.

“That’s not my name!” Sam gave Morris a bright smile and a shot of finger guns.

Penny covered her mouth.

“Now is not the time to flirt with your girlfriend.”

This time, Sam gave Penny the finger guns, while still smiling at Morris. “That’s not my girlfriend!” He put his hands on his hips, still grinning. “Floor has been mopped, dairy products have been swapped out, bags have been restocked, and frozen foods have been merchandised. Need anything else?”

“Yes. I need you to represent the Joja Corporation in a professional way.” Morris sneered. “Leave the customer alone and find something else to do. If you’ve got time to lean, you’ve got time to clean.” With that, Morris turned and walked back down the aisle, to the service desk.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Meet me at the bus stop at 5:30. Bring money for a dress, I’ll get bus fare and dinner.”

“Thanks! You think we’ll be able to find something?”

“Probably, I’ve found all sorts of cool stuff at the thrift shops. And my mom has good luck there, too. People donate some surprisingly good stuff!”

That evening, Sam and Penny were the only people on the 5:30 Grampleton bus. It was a short ride, and Penny was glad, because that meant it was an inexpensive ride. 

“Thanks again for the ticket, Sam.”

“No problem! I usually have a little more money to spend this time of year, since Mom’s garden is growing and Dad goes fishing for us.”

“I’d love to have a garden someday,” Penny said. “For now, I just keep my nose to the ground and hope I can find some dandelions and leeks for salads. Mom always has Joja frozen dinners, but I’d rather have fresh food.”

An announcement crackled over the speaker. “Grampleton downtown.”

“This is our stop.” Sam walked to the back door of the bus, then stood by as Penny walked out before him. They both waved and thanked the driver.

The first thrift shop they found was Charity Village, a sprawling warehouse-like store with racks upon racks of clothing and housewares and knick-knacks.

“Hey Sam?” Penny turned to where Sam had been standing. He was nowhere to be found. “Sam?!” She looked back toward the door.

“Meeeooow?” Sam popped out behind a shelf of knick-knacks, wearing a giant foam cat head and paws. 

Penny giggled. “Sam! That’s ridiculous!”

“I know!” He lifted the cat head off. “If I had that, I’d never donate it! Too bad I can’t afford it.”

“Hey, will you do me a favor?”

“Keep wearing the cat head?” Sam lifted the cat head up.

“If I find a dress, will you please just...not tell my mom we went to the thrift shops? I’ll say I got the dress at JojaMart.”

“Oh. So not keep wearing the cat head.” He set the head back on the shelf, along with the paws. “Seriously, though, I won’t tell her. Would she get mad?”

Penny sighed. “Yes...she’d rather just go without than shop at a thrift shop. She thinks that’s only for poor people.” She rolled her eyes. “Not recognizing, of course, the fact that we are poor people. She says we’re just down on our luck and we’re too good for secondhand clothing.”

“What.” Sam’s voice was flat.

“She tried to tell me to borrow a dress from someone else. The only one whose dress might fit me is Haley, but even then, I’d have to stuff the top or something.”

Sam giggled.

Penny continued. “The only reason I got the last dress, the one I’d been wearing since I was about 14, is because Emily made it for free as practice.”

“Really? So, Emily was, like...maybe 15 or 16? And she made that?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow! She was even good back then! That dress looked great on you, especially when you were younger, before you...um…” Sam blushed. “Way to make this awkward, Sam.”

“Before I filled out? Yeah, it hasn’t been too comfortable for the last few years. Too tight up top. Anyway, please just don’t tell my mom we went here. I’ll never hear the end of it if she finds out.”

“Okay. Here’s the women’s clothes,” Sam said. He immediately grabbed a bright, tacky, poofy floral dress and held it up to his chest. “Dare me to try this on?”

Penny giggled. “I’m already seeing a few white dresses that look like they could be my size, this is good!”

“Cool, grab ‘em!” Sam walked over to where Penny was browsing and grabbed two more white dresses. “Try these, too!”

“I don’t know, Sam...that sleeveless one isn’t exactly demure. And I’m not sure about the size of the other one.”

“You won’t know until you try. Let’s hit the dressing rooms, I’ll zip you up if you need it.”

Inside the dressing room, Sam could hear Penny giving her opinions on the clothes.

“Ugh. This one’s a no.”

Sam heard hangers being moved around.

“Let’s see if this works…”

The door opened.

“Need a zip?”

“Yes please.”

Sam zipped the dress up. “That one looks really cute!”

“Thanks, it does!” Penny twirled around. “But there’s something about the fabric that’s just so itchy, all along the length of the zipper and around the waist. I don’t know if I can deal with that all day.”

“Cool, try the rest of them.” Sam closed the dressing room door.

Again, Sam heard fabric rustling and hangers moving.

“This one looks like a sausage casing.”

“I dare you to show me!” Sam laughed.

Penny stepped out of the dressing room, looking red and angry. The dress did indeed look like a sausage casing, causing what little fat Penny had to bulge out at weird angles as the dress clung to her. “I’m only showing you this because I can’t get it off…”

Sam laughed uproariously. “Who in all of Yoba’s Creation designed that dress?! I mean, even if it fit, it would still be ugly!”

“Yeah, that was one that you picked,” Penny said.

“Guess I’m not good at picking women’s clothing. I’ll unzip you.” It took Sam a few tries, and a few swear words, to get the zipper down. It kept getting caught in the fabric. Unzipping the dress didn’t seem to do much, though, as Penny was still stuck inside. 

“What now?” Penny squirmed. She reached behind her head and tried to grab a strap.

“Okay, maybe I can pull it up. Like, grab the straps and just lift. That way, it won’t have to go back down over your hips.”

“Let’s try it.”

Sam grabbed the straps. Penny raised her arms up, sucked in her stomach, and let out her breath. Sam was able to get the dress free of her hips, then bunch the fabric up in his hands and give it one more good pull over her chest and head.

“Thank Yoba!” Penny sighed and let her stomach out. “And thank you for helping me out of that thing.”

“No problem! Not as bad as when you broke your leg and my mom had to cut you out of your jeans!”

Penny cringed. “Oh, that was terrible! I got in so much trouble for that.”

“Why?”

“Because you saw me in my underwear. My mom thought for sure that I was trying to get some hanky panky, even though I was ten years old.”

“Oh yeah! I remember that! You were grounded from playing with me! I was just worried about you, that’s the only reason I was in the kitchen.”

“Well, yeah, that’s what a reasonable person would assume, too.” Penny grabbed another dress. “Speaking of me in my underwear, let’s cover that up. I mean, it’s good to have a friend that I can change in front of, but it’s also a little chilly in here.”

“Good plan. And I agree.”

Penny slipped the next dress, a long and flowing column dress with fluttering sleeves and no zipper, over her head. She faced the mirror. “Wow.”

“That’s actually really pretty!” 

“Thanks! I think so too!” She ran a hand over the fabric. “The material is beautiful.” She paused. “I just wish my hair didn’t look so bad.” Taking off the tight dress had completely wrecked her coif, leaving it a thin and stringy mess with uneven curls.

Sam took a rubber band off his wrist. “Here, just a sec.” He pulled Penny’s hair back in a messy bun. “Just imagine that as a glamorous updo or something.”

“Hey, that works!” Penny twirled around. She walked out of the dressing room, ran through a quick rendition of the flower dance steps, and curtsied. “This is great! And it’s only 700G!”

“Actually,” Sam said, pointing to a sign on the nearest clothing rack, “orange tags are half price today. So it’s only 350G.”

“Really?! Oh, Yoba!” Penny’s voice cracked. “This is amazing! I’ll get changed back, I’m getting this one.”

After buying the dress, and a reusable JojaMart tote to transport it home, Sam and Penny left the thrift shop. Dinner, upon Sam’s suggestion, was pizza and wings.

“So…” Penny leaned forward. “Do you think this will be the year that Elliott and Leah finally do more than dance?”

Sam laughed. “You know, for how much of a hopeless romantic Elliott is, it surprises me that he hasn’t made a move yet!” He took a drink of his Joja Cola. “The Flower Dance has such good drama.” 

“Who else do you think will get together?” 

“Well, there’s Alex and Haley,” Sam said. “They might.”

“Elliott and Leah seem totally into each other, so they might. If either of them ever makes a move.” Penny giggled. “And I think that Dr. Harvey likes Maru.”

“Well, yeah, maybe…” Sam covered his mouth and swallowed a bite of pizza. “But think about it. Harvey is, like, old. He’s almost as old as Clint. And Maru’s younger than you are.”

“Yeah, that’s definitely something to think about.”

“Besides, I think Maru’s interested in someone else.”

“Who?” Penny asked. “Alex? Elliott?”

“Not Harvey, that’s for sure!” Sam laughed.

“What about Sebastian and Abigail, you think they’ll end up together?”

Sam snorted. “Probably. Sebastian denies it up and down, but I think they will.”

“Shane and Emily?”

“Nah. Too different.” Sam took another drink of pop, then carefully tried to balance the can diagonally on the table. “What about you? Are you hoping to get some romance at the Flower Dance?”

“I’ve hoped it would happen before,” Penny said. “You know, beautiful stranger moves into town, sweeps me off my feet...romance novel stuff.”

“Why does it have to be a stranger?”

“Because I’m just not that attracted to any of the guys in town. Alex, no. Elliott looks good, but the attraction just isn’t there. Dr. Harvey and I get along, but he’s not my type. Sebastian and Shane don’t like me, and you’re basically my unrelated brother.”

Sam reached across the table for a high five upon hearing the last statement, which Penny happily obliged. Sam’s next question nearly made Penny choke on her pizza. “Who says it has to be a guy?”

“What?!”

Sam shrugged. “Just sayin’.” He pulled his hands away from the can of cola, which was now balancing perfectly on its rim. “Check that out!”

Penny giggled, because that’s the thing to do when Sam does something weird, but her mind had gone somewhere else entirely. Who says it has to be a guy?

On the day of the Flower Dance, Penny walked alone to the forest clearing, since her mom was still sleeping off a hangover. On the way, she stopped to pick a sprig of tiny white flowers growing from a bush. She stuck it in the bun in her hair as a cute little embellishment.

Penny stopped for a second on the thin wooden bridge to take in the scene below. Haley was practicing her moves on the dance floor. She was probably going to be the Flower Queen again, to nobody’s surprise. She won every year for a reason--she was good at the dance, and she was absolutely beautiful. Leah and Elliott were off in a far corner of the dance floor, talking and giggling. Elliott took Leah’s hand and spun her around, then dipped her dramatically. Jas and Vincent were running around like goofballs. Marnie stood near the entrance, looking forlorn; the man with the eyepatch was watching her.

She saw Maru talking to Sebastian, and decided to go say hi. As she approached, Sebastian turned on a dime and power-walked over to Abigail, Sam, and the farmer. Maru watched him and cracked up laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh!” Maru turned around. She giggled again, this time more nervously. “Sebastian. He saw Abigail and went right over to her to ask her to dance, just in case Sam or the Farmer had the same idea.”

Penny furrowed her brow. “Sam...usually dances with me.”

Maru glanced to the side and swallowed hard. “Would you like to dance with me?” As she spoke, she felt her cheeks getting hot.

“Okay! I’d love to.”

“Really?” Maru giggled again. “Thanks, this is gonna be awesome! Sebastian and I were talking about who Sam would dance with if I danced with you, and I said he might dance with Abigail. As soon as Sebastian heard that, he took off and went right to Abigail, I assume to ask her to dance.”

Penny laughed. “Okay, that’s actually really cute!” She looked toward the dance floor, where Haley was practicing her steps. “Which one of us should line up on the guys’ side?”

“I’ll do it. I learned the guys’ part when Sebastian did, because I wanted to be cool like him. It’s not what I usually dance, obviously, but I think I remember it.”

“This will be so fun!”

With that, Penny and Maru made their way over to the buffet table. Sam headed over there as well. He grabbed a bacon-wrapped scallop from the middle of the table and popped it right in his mouth, seeming to swallow it without chewing at all.

“Hey, Penny! You look great!”

“Thanks! The updo was a good idea.” She gently touched the back of her head. “I put some flowers in there, too.”

“Oh, you did? Rad! That makes it look super fancy!” Sam grabbed another appetizer, this time holding it up by its toothpick. “Wanna dance with me?”

Penny blushed. “Oh...No, thanks. I’m actually dancing with Maru this year!”

“That’s cool, have fun!” Sam ate his next appetizer, then wandered up to Harvey.

Harvey didn’t say anything, just gave Sam a confused look and a small wave.

“Hey, Uncle Doctor!”

“Er...hi, Sam.”

“Our partners are dancing together this year!” Sam laughed. “Wanna dance with me? It would be funny…”

Harvey took a step back. “Oh! I’m sorry...I, er, have plans to ask someone else.” He looked around nervously.

“No worries, dude, good luck!” 

He made his way up to the farmer, who politely turned him down, then found Harvey and paired up with him. 

If Sam was disappointed, he sure didn’t show it. He walked back over to the buffet table and poured himself a glass of white wine.

“Hey, Sam!” Vincent tugged on his brother’s blue jacket. “Do you get to dance with Miss Penny this year?”

“Nope!” Sam laughed. “Miss Penny is dancing with Miss Maru this year.”

“They can do that?!”

“Yep! Totally allowed. Hardly anyone does it, but girls can dance with girls and boys can dance with boys.”

“Oh!” Vincent grabbed a cupcake from the buffet table. “Does that mean they’re in love with each other, or just friends like you and Miss Penny?”

Sam shrugged. “It can mean either one.” He grabbed a napkin from the buffet table and handed it to Vincent. “You’ll wanna use this, dude, Mom will lose it if you get frosting on your clothes.”

“Oh yeah.” With that, Vincent took the napkin and chowed down on the cupcake. 

Jas, seeing her friend, ran up to the table. “Hi Vincent! Hi Mr. Sam! Do you like my dress? Aunt Marnie got me a little white dress this year!” Jas curtsied, showing off a simple white dress with a twirly skirt and a yellow bow.

Vincent turned to Jas. His mouth was full of cupcake, but he nodded.

“Looks great, Jas!” Sam gave her a thumbs up.

“Thanks!”

Vincent swallowed. While he was wiping the frosting off his mouth, he turned to Jas. “Hey, you wanna dance with me?”

“I...think we’re too little.” Jas looked to the dance floor, full of young adults, then looked to Sam. “What do you think, Mr. Sam?”

Sam let out a hearty laugh. “You’re definitely too young, but guess what! Even though you’re too little to go on the dance floor, I can show you both how to do the dance off to the side!”

Vincent and Jas looked at each other. “COOL!”


	3. The Hopeless and the Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott, Willy, and Clint have some beers at the Saloon the night before the Flower Dance. Elliott gives Clint some rather pushy advice regarding his love life, and Clint returns the favor.

“To women!” Elliott raised his glass. Clint and Willy did the same. Elliott continued. “To women, with their irresistible feminine allure, their soft eyes and hands, their girlish charms, their flowery scents, and their beautiful hair. To women, and all their idiosyncrasies and imperfections, which make them all the more lovable. May they continue to inspire us and enchant us. Cheers!”

The men clinked glasses and drank. 

“What brought that about?” Willy asked with a laugh.

“The Flower Dance! The women of Pelican Town are beautiful enough on their own...but whoever decided that they should adorn themselves with white dresses and put flowers in their hair and dance was a genius!”

“I gotta admit, I like it,” Willy said, “But I just get older and older, and it seems wrong to enjoy the feminine allure of girls half my age. I remember when Marnie and Pam were up there dancin’. I danced with Pam one year, she was a looker when she was young!”

“Really!” Clint took a drink of his beer. “I would not have guessed.”

“She was beautiful…” Willy looked over his shoulder, toward the bar. “Life did a number on her over the years.”

“Maybe that’s where Penny gets her beauty and grace,” Elliott said.

After a brief, silent pause, Clint leaned forward. “Do you think...that maybe Emily would dance with me?”

“There’s only one way to find out!” Elliott gave Clint a wry smile.

“Well, I don’t want to get rejected…”

“Nobody does. It hurts. But it’s a part of life.” Elliott pushed Clint’s beer closer to him. “Liquid courage, my man! Drink up! Then go behind the bar and ask Emily to dance.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Clint picked up his beer and chugged.

“That’s because it is, friend!”

Clint took a deep breath. He walked up to the bar, carrying his empty glass, and caught Emily’s eye.

“Yes, Clint?” Emily had a bottle in one hand and a shaker in the other.

“Um, Emily? I was wondering if...uh…”

“What is it?”

“Just a refill, please.” He slid his empty glass over to Emily sheepishly.

“No!” Elliott’s voice, usually soft and musical, boomed behind him. “Miss Emily, there is more!” He gave Clint a pat on the back.

Clilnt’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my partner at the Flower Dance...please?”

Emily’s face softened. “Clint, I’m sorry...I already promised someone else I’d dance with them.”

Clint folded forward and caught himself on the bar with his arms, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. “Okay...thanks.”

“This one’s on the house,” Emily said.

Back at the table, Clint was blinking back tears. “I’m hopeless with women!”

“No ya ain’t, you’re just hopeless with Emily!” Willy crowed.

“He has a good point.” Elliott took the last drink of his beer. “How many women have you tried to romance here?”

“Just Emily.”

“Well then, how do you know you’re hopeless with all women? It’s Friday night, why don’t you ask someone to dance?”

“I don’t dance.”

“You don’t dance, or you can’t dance?”

“I can fumble my way through a two-step...but I don’t.”

“You do now!” Elliott stood. “Come with me to the jukebox. We’ll put on a country song and you’ll ask a lady to dance.”

“Who?”

Elliott did a quick scan of the room. “Marnie? She’s single, she’s pretty, and I’ve seen her on the floor before.”

“But she’s talking to Lewis.”

“She’s not dancing with him.” Elliott put a coin in the jukebox. “Just walk up to both of them, say excuse me, and then ask Marnie to dance. If she asks why, say that your favorite country song is on and you’d like to dance. By the way, what is your favorite country song? Put it in, please.”

Clint, red-faced and fidgety, pushed a couple buttons. The song started, and per Elliott’s orders, he walked right up to Marnie and Lewis.

“Excuse me…”

Lewis shook Clint’s hand. “Clint! How are you!”

Marnie didn’t seem to realize Clint was there.

“Doing well, sir.” Clint turned to Marnie. “Marnie?”

“Oh! Hi, Clint.”

“Um! Would you...like to dance? With me?”

“Sure! I didn’t know you dance…”

“I actually don’t,” Clint said. “I mean, I do right now! And I can two-step. But..you know.” He awkwardly shuffled backwards, toward the dance floor.

Marnie finished her glass of wine in one gulp, then followed Clint. Tentatively, awkwardly, they put their left hands on each other’s waists and gripped each other’s right hands. They began to dance, unsteadily at first, but fell into a groove before too long.

“They’re actually doin’ it!” Willy laughed. 

Elliott couldn’t hide the pure glee on his face. “Magnificent! I would love for this to be the start of a beautiful romance…”

“Why?”

“Because Clint is a lonely man, and Marnie is a wonderful woman who deserves more than she gets from Lewis.” Elliott’s tone was hushed.

Willy leaned forward. “Marnie and Lewis have something going on?”

“The farmer overheard them talking one night in the garden behind the Mayor’s mansion. Lewis says that going public with their relationship would ruin his credibility. Ironically, hearing that he’s treating Marnie like a dirty little secret ruined his credibility with me. Love is to be celebrated! But apparently, love isn’t what he has for her.”

Willy snickered. “That would explain why she’s always followin’ him around…”

“The way she looks at him is so sad…” Elliott stared off into the distance. “It’s as if she’s coveting a prismatic shard behind glass, or wishing to pluck a star down from the sky. It’s craving, tinged with a tragic impossibility.” 

On the dance floor, Clint and Marnie laughed as they tried to awkwardly twirl into a promenade. Elliott nodded at Clint, who nodded and smiled back. Him and Marnie finally got their steps right, and kept on twirling around the dance floor as the song ended.

“So,” Willy asked, “Who you dancin’ with tomorrow?”

Elliot smiled wistfully. “I could ask Abigail, whose hair looks like strands of pure amethyst. I could ask Emily...she moves like a weeping willow and I could catch her faint sandalwood scent in the breeze. I could ask the Flower Queen herself, she’s so radiant and resplendent! I could ask Maru, with her buxom curves and adorable smile. I could ask Penny, so sweet and innocent with her blushing cheeks. But none of them hold a candle to Leah.”

“I knew it.” Willy smiled and finished his beer.

“From the brightest winter star to the fragrant fairy rose, nothing can compare with her beauty. She smells like honey and flowers, like a walk through the forest on a languid summer’s day. She dances like a cherry blossom floating on the breeze.”

“Do you two have something going on?” Willy chuckled.

Elliott sighed. “She is a dear friend, my first and closest friend in Pelican Town. If I were to confess my feelings for her, and she were to reject me, I would be crushed! I would be so terribly lonely without my most treasured companion.”

“Now, wait just a minute.” Clint had returned to the table with a full beer.

“Clint! Well done!” Elliott clinked Clint’s glass. “See, you do dance!”

“You better tell Leah how you feel. You said yourself, rejection is a part of life. And unlike me and Emily, you actually have a chance with her. Either you tell her,” Clint said, “or I’ll have Gus put my beers on your tab all summer.”

Elliott’s jaw dropped. “You wouldn’t!”

“I absolutely would.”

“I can’t tell her now! She’ll smell the beer on my breath and dismiss it as the drunken ramblings of a hopeless romantic!”

“Then tell her at the dance. I’ll be watching. I’m dead serious. Tell her or you owe me beers all summer long. You can’t push me into being awkward and then refuse to do it yourself.”

On the day of the Flower Dance, Elliott woke early. He spent hours brushing his hair, anointing it with a woodsy-smelling conditioner and parting it just right. He plucked his eyebrows into neat arches. He sprayed himself with just enough cologne. He wore his best shirt under his blue suit.

On the way to the dance, he gathered every daffodil he could find. He tied them with a yellow ribbon that he’d brought along expressly for that purpose. 

As he entered the forest clearing, he saw Leah. She looked beautiful and sweet in a tea-length cotton dress, embroidered with eyelets and flowers. She had daisies in her hair and a bright smile on her face.

Elliott felt his heart pounding. For once, he was at a loss for words. He took a deep breath and approached Leah, bouquet behind his back.

“Elliott! You look great!” Leah wrapped him up in a warm hug.

“As do you, my dear! Beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Leah stepped back. She saw the bouquet in Elliott’s hand, and her face fell. “Who’s that from?” She gestured toward the bouquet.

“It’s from me.”

“Huh?”

“It’s for you, Leah.” He held the bouquet out.

“OH!” Leah grabbed the bouquet. A silly grin spread across her face as her cheeks flushed red. “I thought...someone gave it to you! I was worried there for a second!”

“Does this mean…?” It was Elliott’s turn to blush. He reached down and gently took her free hand.

Leah leaned in and gave Elliott a soft kiss on the cheek. “I was worried that someone else had given you a bouquet. If anyone were to do that, I’d want it to be me.”

Elliot let out a sigh of relief. “I think of you as more than a friend, Leah, and I’m so glad you feel the same way. Now, would you like to dance with me at the Flower Dance?”

“Of course! Our first Flower Dance as a couple!”

“Excellent! Now, shall we make our way to the buffet table and enjoy some food and wine before we dance?”

Hand in hand, they walked through the crowd, with Leah proudly holding her daffodil bouquet.


	4. Spring Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey throws his back out, gets all loopy on pain meds and muscle relaxers, and impulse-buys a really cool suit. Will it give him the confidence he needs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try hard not to mention much about the farmer, and to use they/them pronouns, in order to keep the focus on the villagers. In this case, though, it's hard to avoid.
> 
> This chapter contains depictions of responsible use of narcs and benzos, as well as the loopiness that can result from using them.

“Medical clinic, this is Maru.”

“Oh! I’m glad you’re here so early. It’s Harvey. I have to call in sick today.”

Maru facepalmed. “Really…?”

“I threw my back out this morning. Will you please bring some supplies upstairs? I’ll need 4 pills of palium, 4 pills of narco, ice packs, a heating pad…”

“I’m bringing your laptop, too,” Maru said. “You mark down the inventory you used, I gotta call your appointments today and reschedule them.”

“Oh, that’s right! I did have appointments today!”

“Your first is Marnie at 9:00, bringing Jas in for a rash and a fever.”

“That’s not one that can exactly wait, either…” Harvey let out a pained sigh.

“How about a video chat? I’ll set up your laptop to talk to mine, put mine in the exam room, and we can work through your 9:00 that way. Then I’ll reschedule Leah’s checkup for a few days from now, and spend the rest of the day selling meds and setting appointments.”

“Um. Yes. That...actually would work really well. Thank you, Maru.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll also bring up some acetominaphen to take the edge off, you can take the hard stuff when you’re done with the appointment.”

A few minutes later, Maru was upstairs in Harvey’s apartment. She dropped the medical supplies on the bed, where Harvey was sitting in his pajamas. Without a word, she rushed around, setting him up. She put pills and water on his nightstand. She plugged in the heating pad and handed it to Harvey. She grabbed the lap desk off his bookshelf and put it on the bed. She opened up his computer, quickly installed a video chat program, and rebooted it.

“How’d you throw your back out, anyway?”

“Don’t laugh.”

“Can’t promise that.”

“Sneezing. I sneezed so hard I threw my back out.”

“Dang! Maybe you should refer yourself to physical therapy!”

“I should!” Harvey squirmed uncomfortably against the heating pad. 

“Now, your video chat is open, and I’m listed as your only contact. Get the webcam to where you want it, then call downstairs.”

“I feel kind of silly being on camera in my pajamas…” Harvey closed the laptop slightly, getting a better angle on his face. “I’d feel a little better if they were at least plaid, but these are my silly ones. Obviously, I wasn’t planning on sneezing hard enough to slip a disc.”

Maru giggled. Harvey’s pajamas were definitely silly. They were sky blue, with little airplanes printed on them. “Want me to grab you a white shirt?”

“Yes please!”

Maru went to Harvey’s closet. Most of his white shirts were on the closet floor, along with boxers and pants and socks. She grabbed the one white shirt still hanging up, one that looked considerably fancier than the others. It was made of a silky fabric and had black buttons.

“Oh, that’s the shirt for my Flower Dance suit.”

“It’s the only white shirt that’s clean.”

Harvey cringed. “Son of a…!” He sighed. “I’ll take that one, then.”

Maru brought the shirt over, then ran downstairs to check the connection on her end. There are some boundaries she just wouldn’t cross, and seeing her boss shirtless was one of them. About two minutes after she got downstairs, right as she opened her laptop in the exam room, the incoming call tone went off.

Maru opened the video chat. “Hello! Um. Why are you holding your blanket up like that?”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “Oh, my Flower Dance shirt is too small.”

Maru couldn’t help herself this time. She laughed. “If it’s not one thing, it’s another!”

“Right? Come back upstairs, please, there should be a t-shirt that I can wear…”

Maru ran upstairs. As soon as she got to Harvey’s apartment, she heard the front door open. She tossed a t-shirt from the dresser onto Harvey’s bed, then ran back down the stairs.

“Hi, can I help you?” Maru tried to catch her breath as discreetly as possible.

“Yes, Jas has a 9:00 appointment.” Marnie was carrying Jas, who was still wearing pajamas. The poor kid looked miserable. Her hair was down and unbrushed. She leaned against Marnie’s shoulder, staring out behind Marnie’s back.

“Okay, I can take you back to the exam room now. Dr. Harvey is out with a back injury today, but he is available by video chat. While I take vitals and help with the exam, Dr. Harvey will examine Jas by looking at her through the webcam.” 

“Wow, okay!” Marnie rubbed her niece’s back. “What do you think of that, Jas?”

Jas groaned and buried her face in Marnie’s neck.

“You’re really not feeling well, are you? Poor thing!” 

“No. Everything hurts all over!” 

Maru got Marnie and Jas sitting down and centered in the webcam. Jas perked up a little when Maru made the video call, and Jas could see both herself in the webcam and Harvey upstairs in his room.

“Good morning, Marnie. Good morning, Jas. How are you?” Dr. Harvey’s voice sounded odd and distant through the little laptop speakers.

“Doing well, thanks--”

“I am sick and I don’t want chicken pox!” Jas interrupted. “I wanna go to the Flower Dance! Aunt Marnie is gonna let me wear a white dress, but she said I can’t go if I have chicken pox!” 

“I hope you don’t have chicken pox, either,” Harvey said. “We’ll find out soon enough. I’ll start by having Miss Maru take your vital signs.”

So began a slow diagnostic process. After nearly an hour in the exam room, including Maru texting Dr. Harvey some close-up pictures of the rash that Jas had, Harvey diagnosed Jas not with chicken pox, but with scarlet fever. That meant she would take antibiotics...and she would be able to go to the Flower Dance! 

Jas was about as happy as a sick and miserable child could be. Marnie got the antibiotics from Maru, then carried Jas out of the clinic.

It was nearly 3:00pm when Maru made her way back upstairs. She’d had appointments to reschedule, phone calls to answer, medicines to sell and re-stock, and a couple very minor injuries to bandage up.

Maru found Harvey sitting in his bed, using his laptop and looking positively loopy.

“How are you feeling now?”

“These meds…” Harvey looked out the window as his voice trailed off.

“What about them?”

“They’re really strong.”

Maru laughed. “You didn’t know that?!”

“Well, I did…” Again, his voice trailed off. “But I’ve never taken them myself.”

Maru opened her mouth to speak.

Harvey interrupted her. “I bought a new suit for the Flower Dance.”

“Dammit, Harvey, you’re not supposed to be making any decisions when you’re all loopy on pain meds and muscle relaxers!”

“It’s a really cool suit, though…”

Maru walked over to Harvey’s bed and looked at the laptop. He was right about that, it was a cool suit. Like all Flower Dance suits, it was blue. Unlike what the rest of the guys were wearing, this suit had a very slim fit, a silver brocade waistcoat, and a pink silk tie.

“Dang! Who are you trying to impress?”

Harvey let out a tiny, high-pitched giggle. “The farmer.”

“Well, it is a cool suit. How do you know it’ll fit?”

“Um...maybe Emily can alter it?” Harvey looked completely lost. “I hope this works. It’s a really cool suit.”

“Can I borrow the laptop, please?” Maru took the mouse and clicked around on the website. “If you’re not happy with the suit, you can return it, as long as the tags are on. So, at least there’s that. But you gotta stop buying stuff! Why don’t I put on some TV for you?”

“Oh yeah...I’ve been forgetting to watch TV.” Harvey yawned. “How about Airplane Factory?”

“I can do that. I’ll queue up an entire season. All you have to do is take your meds, eat some snacks, and watch TV. I’ve cleared your calendar for tomorrow and the next day, just in case. I’ll come in tomorrow, too.”

“Thank you, Maru. You’re cool. I owe you a day off. I should write this down.”

It took Harvey three full days to recover. In a huge stroke of luck, his expensive and elaborate suit needed only minor alterations, which Emily was able to complete in a couple of days.

On the day of the Flower Dance, Harvey’s first stop was Emily’s house, where he picked up and changed into his suit. The slim fit was flattering, and the suit itself was simple, yet opulent in a way that none of the other gentlemen’s suits were. 

He had a lilt in his step as he walked through the forest, to the bridge. He lost it as he walked over the bridge and caught a glimpse of the chasm below. Why did it have to be so high up? Couldn’t they just build a path that didn’t involve that bridge? He breathed a sigh of relief when his feet hit grass again.

Harvey didn’t have much time to appreciate being on solid ground before he saw the scene in the clearing. Elliott was giving Leah a bouquet. Penny, Maru, and Sam were by the buffet table. Sebastian, Abigail, and the farmer were all chatting, and Harvey could only hope that Sebastian and Abigail would dance with each other.

He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and walked toward the farmer. Sam intercepted him.

Harvey didn’t say anything, just gave Sam a confused look and a small wave.

“Hey, Uncle Doctor!”

“Er...hi, Sam.”

“Our partners are dancing together this year!” Sam laughed. “Wanna dance with me? It would be funny…”

Harvey took a step back. “Oh! I’m sorry...I, er, have plans to ask someone else.” He looked around nervously.

“No worries, dude, good luck!” 

Much to Harvey’s dismay, Sam turned around and walked up to the farmer himself! Harvey swore he could feel his blood pressure rising. He definitely felt his palms getting sweaty and his heart rate going up.

But what was happening? The farmer shook their head to say no? Sam walked off. Harvey had a shot!

He feigned confidence, hoping nobody would see through the act, and walked up to the farmer. “Hi. You look great today. Would you like to dance with me?”

“I’d love to!”

Harvey’s jaw dropped and his cheeks flushed red. "Really?" He swallowed hard. “Great! I look forward to it.”


	5. The Regulars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah indulges in a few too many Pale Ales and talks Flower Dance drama with Emily, Shane, and Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of alcohol use in this one.

“Hey, Leah, ready to settle your tab?” Gus slid a beer down the bar to Shane, then walked to the register.

“Actually...no, thank you. I’ll take another Pale Ale, please. This stuff coming out of the farm is really good!” She giggled.

“Really strong, too,” Gus said. He turned around and drew her a pint, then set it on the bar in front of her. “Good thing you’re not driving.”

“Yes, it is.” Leah took a seat on a bar stool. “Swear to Yoba, if I never drive again, it’ll be too soon. That was my least favorite part of living in the city!” 

“Oh, city driving is horrible!” 

“Worse than highway driving...which is still awful.” Leah took a big drink of her beer.

Clint timidly walked up to the bar, holding an empty beer. This caught both Gus and Leah’s attention, but he made eye contact and gave Emily a nervous little smile. 

“Yes, Clint?” Emily had a bottle in one hand and a shaker in the other.

“Um, Emily? I was wondering if...uh…”

“What is it?”

“Just a refill, please.” He slid his empty glass over to Emily sheepishly.

“No!” Elliott’s voice, usually soft and musical, boomed behind him. “Miss Emily, there is more!” He gave Clint a pat on the back.

Clilnt’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I was wondering if you’d like to be my partner at the Flower Dance...please?”

Emily’s face softened. “Clint, I’m sorry...I already promised someone else I’d dance with them.”

Clint folded forward and caught himself on the bar with his arms, as if the wind had been knocked out of him. “Okay...thanks.”

“This one’s on the house,” Emily said.

Gus shook his head sadly as Clint walked back to his table. 

“I wish we could do the Flower Dance twice,” Emily said. “I’d like to dance with Clint. But I’m dancing with Sandy this year!”

“No kidding!” Gus laughed. “Sandy’s coming this time?”

“Yeah, I finally convinced her! She’s staying at my place overnight the night before and the night of, too, since the bus doesn’t run on festival days!” Emily gave Gus a thumbs-up.

“Nice!” Leah raised her glass in a toast. “Cheers!”

Emily grabbed a cup of water and clinked Leah’s glass. 

Leah took another swig of beer. “This is gonna be so fun! But who’s Shane gonna dance with?”

Emily’s face fell. “Well, damn. Now I wish I could do the Flower Dance three times…”

“Maybe Shane could dance with Clint!” Leah giggled.

“Or maybe he could dance with the farmer,” Gus said. “They’ve been buyin’ him lots of drinks…”

“Maybe he could dance with Abigail, so Sebastian wouldn’t have to dance.” Emily put a hand over her heart. “I sense a deep discomfort within Sebastian, and performing just makes it worse, poor guy.”

“I sense a large amount of Sebastian making eyes at Abigail and buying her favorite foods all the time,” Gus replied with a smirk.

“What, rocks?” Leah giggled. She chugged the last of her beer. “I’ll have a spicy eel with a side of quartz to go, please!”

Gus and Emily laughed.

“One more pale ale!” Leah slid her empty glass over to Gus.

“You sure? These things are strong.”

“Yes, and they are delicious,” Leah said. She let out a tiny hiccup and giggled. “I’m having fun!”

“Yeah, well, don’t have too much fun.” Gus gave her another glass of pale ale. “Your next round’s gonna be water, like it or not.”

“That’s perfleckly reasonal…” She stuck her tongue out at her mispronunciation. “Per-fect-ly reas-on-a-ble.”

“You’re going to the Flower Dance, right Leah?” Emily asked.

“Of course! I love the Flower Dance!”

“Do you have a dress?”

“YES. This one is hanging in my closet, in a fancy garment bag, where it won’t be involved in any blowtorch incidents. It’s cotton and it has cute little eyelets.”

“Wait, blowtorch incidents?” Gus laughed.

“I was using a blowtorch to char some wood. It gives the wood this amazing black color and such good texture! And it preserves it so it’s weatherproof! So. I was doing that.” Leah’s speech was dramatic, yet slurred. “My dress was hanging from the ceiling, I had washed it earlier that day and it was drying. I thought I was far enough away with the blowtorch to avoid it, but I wasn’t. So it caught on fire! I used the coat rack to knock it down, and smothered it with the rug...thank Yoba that worked!”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Emily laughed nervously. “You didn’t tell me about that, you just said your dress got ruined!”

Leah giggled. “Yeah, I was embarrassed. Anyway, I had to borrow a dress from Emily last year. And you know how Emily is all slender and beautiful and willowy?”

Emily blushed and put a hand over her mouth.

“Well, I am not. I am muscle...muscley-er. And...booblier. So it was a tight squeeze. But Emily was so nice to let me borrow a dress!”

“Thank you, Leah!” Emily was still blushing. “Who are you dancing with this year?”

Leah looked over at the table by the dance floor. Clint, Willy, and Elliott were drinking beers and having what looked like an intense situation. “Hopefully Elliott…”

“You dance with him every year, don’t you?” Gus asked.

“Yeah. It’s so cute.” Leah giggled. “I always wonder if this will be the year that we do more than dance. I would love nothing more than for him to sweep me off my feet with a kiss!”

“Why don’t you tell him that?”

Leah turned around. Shane was holding an empty glass, giving her a sideways look.

“Well, I can’t tell him now. He’ll think I’m just being drunk. Besides, Elliott was my first friend in Pelican Town. If I told him how I feel, and he didn’t feel the same way, I would be devastated!” She patted the seat next to her. “Sit down, Shane. You should drink with us.”

Shane sat down, looking confused, and handed his glass to Gus for a refill.

“Anyway. I love Elliott so much! He is...the best friend I’ve ever had. In my life. And if he wants to be my boyfriend, that would be amazing. But if not, I shouldn’t make it weird. I love him so much that even if we’re just friends for the rest of our lives, that would be okay. It’s more than romance. I just want him around.”

“Okay, that’s cute. I wish someone loved me like that.” Shane took a drink of his beer. 

“They will,” Emily said. “How do I know? I have a strong gut feeling!”

Shane rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to the Flower Dance?” Leah asked him.

“Yep. Wouldn’t miss food like that for the world!”

“Thank you!” Gus took a little bow. “Are you gonna dance?”

“Maybe. I mean, I dance if Emily asks, so she has someone to dance with...but really, I’d rather just eat and watch the show. You making that spicy green stuff again?”

“Of course! The weather was hotter and drier than usual last summer, so the peppers coming out of the farm were super spicy. It’s gonna be great this year!”

“Nice!” Shane patted his belly. “I just hope my stupid blue suit still fits.”

“Me too!” Emily laughed. “I’m already doing a dress for Maru and a shirt for Sebastian this year, and Haley wants a dress, too...”

“Eh, if it’s too small, I’ll just grab a new one at JojaMart.”

“How much would that cost?”

“Bold of you to assume I’d actually purchase it.”

Leah attempted to clink Shane’s glass. She ended up shoving it so hard it nearly fell.

“Woah! Easy there, killer!” Shane laughed.

“I just got a little too excited,” she slurred.

“You just got a little too drunk.” Emily poured Leah a glass of water. “Drink up, I’m having Gus make you some fries to mop up all the beer.”

“Ooh! Fries! Can I have an order, too?” Shane asked.

“I told Gus to make it a double. Will you please walk Leah home? This town is safe, but I don’t want her to end up at the beach looking for driftwood at midnight or anything, you know?”

“I heard that!” Leah laughed. “And that’s actually a good idea, now that you mention it. I bet I could find some hermit crabs, too.”

“Nope. We are going straight home, young lady.”

After a round of water and fries, Shane walked Leah to her cabin. He stopped her from swimming in the river. He dissuaded her from climbing trees. He listened to her ramble about everything from how delicious the farm’s pale ale tastes to how much she wants to dance with Elliott.

When they got to the cottage, Leah invited Shane inside.

“No, I’m fine. My place is just across the path.”

“But what if you need coffee?”

“I don’t need coffee. I need sleep. And so do you.”

“I need to practice the Flower Dance so I can dance with Elliott…” 

Shane sighed. “Okay. How about this. I practice the Flower Dance with you once, and then you go to bed. Does that sound okay?”

Leah giggled. “That sounds awesome! And this way, you get to dance! Because Emily’s gonna dance with Sandy this year!”

“Oh yeah, her friend from the desert. That’s cool, more food for me.”

Leah and Shane went inside the cottage. Leah walked across the room to her stereo, rewound a tape, and let it play. The sounds of the Flower Dance played out through tinny speakers. Shane was surprised; he didn’t expect it to start so soon! Leah, though, was on her mark and ready to go. 

Shane bumbled through the first few steps, not quite able to find the rhythm. Before long, though, he got on the beat and danced out an almost adequate Flower Dance.

Leah, by comparison, was nearly perfect. She looked like she didn’t even have to think about where her hands, her feet, and her body should go; it was coming from muscle memory. Every step was exactly where it should be.

As the song faded away, Shane shook his head in disbelief. “You did not need practice, Leah. That was damn near perfect! How can you do that so well even when you’re wasted?”

Leah shrugged. “I practice a lot.”

“Why, do you wanna be the Flower Queen?”

“No!” She laughed. “I just know that Elliott is super into everything looking perfect and romantic, so I try to...um...keep up with his aesthetic. Does that make sense?”

“Sure! But for now, you need to go to bed.” He walked into Leah’s bathroom and rummaged around in her medicine cabinet. He came out with a cup of water and two headache pills. “Water and headache medicine is on your nightstand. Put on your jammies, lay down, close your eyes, and go to bed.”

“Oh yeah. That does sound good. Thanks for dancing with me.”

Luckily, Leah would have a couple days to recover before the Flower Dance.

On the day of the dance, Leah removed her dress from its garment bag. She steamed it by hanging it in the bathroom during her shower. She carefully braided her hair in a crown around her head, and tucked freshly-picked daisies into the braid.

She was one of the first ones at the forest clearing. She said her hellos, drank a small glass of wine to calm her nerves, and waited.

Before long, she saw Elliott making his way down toward the dance floor. Her face lit up with a bright smile.

“Elliott! You look great!” Leah wrapped him up in a warm hug.

“As do you, my dear! Beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Leah stepped back. She saw the bouquet in Elliott’s hand, and her heart seemed to drop into her stomach. “Who’s that from?” She gestured toward the bouquet.

“It’s from me.”

“Huh?”

“It’s for you, Leah.” He held the bouquet out.

“OH!” Leah grabbed the bouquet. A silly grin spread across her face as her cheeks flushed red. “I thought...someone gave it to you! I was worried there for a second!”

“Does this mean…?” It was Elliott’s turn to blush. He reached down and gently took her free hand.

Leah leaned in and gave Elliott a soft kiss on the cheek. “I was worried that someone else had given you a bouquet. If anyone were to do that, I’d want it to be me.”

Elliott let out a sigh of relief. “I think of you as more than a friend, Leah, and I’m so glad you feel the same way. Now, would you like to dance with me at the Flower Dance?”

“Of course! Our first Flower Dance as a couple!”

“Excellent! Now, shall we make our way to the buffet table and enjoy some food and wine before we dance?”

Hand in hand, they walked through the crowd, with Leah proudly holding her daffodil bouquet.


	6. Love Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail's Flower Dance preparation is all about finding love, which leads her to some metaphysical and supernatural solutions.

“If I weren’t so busy, I’d be digging around in that mountain cave. I’ve heard there are some powerful crystals in there.” Emily walked through Pierre’s store, filling a basket.

“Really?” Abigail asked. She set a few bags of sugar on the shelf to backfill what Emily had put in her basket. “Like what?”

“Amazonite, for courage. Rose quartz, for love. Topaz, for strengthening psychic abilities. Selenite, ruby, hematite, clear quartz…”

“Yum!”

“What?” 

“Oh.” Abigail gave a nervous giggle. “I like quartz. It’s tasty.”

“Ah. Well, because crystals vibrate with the cosmic energy of the earth and the sky, they work best if they’re worn or carried close to the body.”

“So no eating them.”

“Well, you could, they do increase magical potential in people who have magical abilities and they don’t seem to hurt you specifically,” Emily said, “but to get the best healing effects, wear or carry them.”

“That makes sense.” Abigail took half a step closer to Emily, and lowered her voice. “So, tell me about rose quartz.”

“It’s called the love magnet,” Emily said. A smile spread across her face. “Its energetic vibration opens the heart chakra and sends out vibrations of warmth and love.” 

Abigail’s eyes widened.

“I don’t know how it tastes,” Emily added, almost as an afterthought.

“That’s fine. If I wear it, my heart chakra will open?”

“Yes! Pairing it with jade will balance your heart chakra’s love energy, and put together, the two of them will both attract love, and help you keep it.”

“Wow.”

“I don’t know how the jade tastes, either.”

“Not too bad,” Abigail said. “Earthy with hints of leafy greens, balanced out with a faint sweetness.”

Emily cocked her head to the side. 

Abigail laughed nervously.

“Hey Abigail, I actually have a necklace you might like to borrow. It’s rose quartz, clear quartz, and jade.” 

“Really? Thanks!”

“I’ll charge it under the full moon tonight.”

Abigail’s eyes widened, along with her smile.

“Wear it for the next few days. What’s the neckline for your Flower Dance dress like?”

Abigail rolled her eyes. “It’s like this,” she said, tracing a sweetheart neckline against her black shirt. “I’ve asked Mom and Dad for a better one, one that’s not so...eugh.”

“No, that’s perfect!” Emily said. “With a neckline like that, every bead on the necklace will be in contact with your skin. That’s the most effective way for the crystals’ vibrations to reach your heart chakra. I’ll bring it to the store tomorrow.”

“Thanks again! How do you know all this, anyway?”

“My parents. They’re artists, hippies, and world travelers. They traveled across the Gem Sea before I was born, and learned the natural healing arts. My mother wore a moonstone and a turquoise crystal on a chain over her belly from the day she knew she was pregnant with me. Not only did it make me strong and healthy, it increased my psychic abilities and my thirst for the knowledge of healing arts!”

As Emily spoke, Abigail’s face fell from a smile to a tight-lipped and questioning look.

“What?” Emily asked.

“So what did she wear for Haley, a JojaCo mood ring?”

Emily covered her mouth and let out a snort in an attempt to suppress a laugh. “Haley was a happy surprise. My mom and dad had no idea. I did. I tried to tell Mom, but she never believed me since I was only seven years old. Mom had me to raise, and her and dad were running a business, so instead of devoting her time to growing a healthy and psychically balanced baby, she got surprised. Her life up until she finally realized she was having Haley was full of stress and wine and non-organic foods.”

“Huh. So are you also interested in spiritual and elemental magic? The occult?”

“No. I focus on the natural vibrations of the universe, tuning into the great harmony that plays all around us. The land, the water, the sky, they all vibrate, and we can tap into their resonance.”

“I tend to be more interested in the supernatural, the mysteries of the arcane,” Abigail said.

“It takes all kinds.” Emily gave Abigail a warm smile. “There is far too much magic and mystery and power in this world to be understood by any one individual, any one school of thought, or any one religion.”

“That’s a good way to look at it, Emily!”

“I’ll have that necklace for you tomorrow.”

The next day, Abigail left the store early. She walked quickly through the town square, and was waiting at Emily’s house at 9:00. As soon as she raised her hand to knock, Emily opened the door.

“I should have known you’d be here!” Emily laughed.

“I...should have known you’d open the door for me,” Abigail said. She chuckled nervously. 

Emily held the necklace out. It was a string of small beads, alternating among pink, green, and white. 

“Thanks! It looks like candy!” Abigail giggled.

“I need that back.”

“I know, I wouldn’t actually eat it....I’ll just wear it close to my skin while I go to the caves and find some goodies.”

Emily smiled as Abigail put the necklace on and tucked it in her shirt. “So, are you looking to attract true love?”

Abigail opened her mouth to speak.

Emily cut her off. “Because if so, you’ve already found it. You already know who he is. You don’t need a beautiful stranger to run away with you...you need the kind of guy who brings you spicy eel and gemstones when you’re not feeling well.”

Abigail’s eyes widened. She blushed a deep red.

“I hope the necklace works out for you.” Emily giggled and closed the door.

Abigail didn’t know whether to be impressed or angry. She was definitely confused, though. How would Emily know that? And what should she do now? She made her way deep into the forest.

After nearly an hour of walking, she climbed the steps to the Wizard’s tower. She knocked.

“Come in!” The Wizard’s voice was faint behind the thick wooden door.

As Abigail walked in, she was hit with the scent of molten iridium, mixed with mushrooms and amethysts. Her mouth started watering. She couldn’t help it. She swallowed awkwardly and closed the door.

“Hi, Mr. Rasmodius.”

“Greetings, Abigail!” The Wizard’s voice was warm and loud. He sat on a deep red and purple couch, with a fluffy white cat curled up next to him. “What brings you here?”

“I’m having a problem that might have a magical solution…”

“What is it?”

“I’m in love.”

Rasmodius took a deep breath. “I know. With Sebastian, right?”

“Yeah.”

He stood, making his way to the spell book on the podium by the cauldron. This disturbed the cat, who made a show of stretching as dramatically as possible, then sprawling out right in the middle of the couch.

“Love.” Rasmodius flipped through the book. “Love, my dear, is different than attraction. Love is not the whole world seeming to stop when your lover is near. It is not thunder and lighting. It is not the feeling that your souls are destined to be together.”

Abigail slowly shifted her weight from foot to foot. Was he doubting her? Was she doubting herself?

Rasmodius continued. “True love is not something that can be beckoned, never ever, because it is not received. It is given. It is only given.”

Abigail looked down at her shoes. Maybe this was a dead end.

The cat jumped down from the couch and rubbed against Abigail’s legs.

“You’re gonna get my pants all furry, kitty…”

“He wishes to comfort you. You are conflicted and disappointed, though you shouldn’t be.”

Abigail knelt down. The cat nuzzled her hand, so she scratched behind its ears.

“I know what’s happening, Abigail. Sebastian has loved you for a long time. He gives and gives and gives to you. He gives you food, he gives you gems, he gives you space when you need it. He gives you compliments on your musical talents. He gives you help with video games.”

Abigail felt her cheeks getting hot as a smile spread across her face. 

“And you...you are attracted to him.”

Abigail stood. She picked up the cat, who purred contentedly. “I love Sebastian.”

“You are attracted to him. You want him, it’s very easy to see. You spend all the time you can with him. You greatly appreciate him. And yet, you are apprehensive. You’re jealous. When he says he’s working, you go see him anyway. When the farmer moved in, you felt threatened.”

Abigail held the cat a little tighter. She swallowed hard, and nodded.

“If I were to help you with a love spell, I’d be hexing you, not him. I would fortify your heart. I would open you to vulnerability. And I would drive you to give, while appreciating and feeling satisfied with the true love you receive.”

“Wow.” She chuckled nervously. “Just...rip me open, why don’t you?”

“Spiritually, yes. That is the intent. Is that something you’d like to do?”

“Yeah. It...sounds like what I need to do in order to get Sebastian.”

The Wizard’s eyes narrowed. “There will be no getting of anyone, only love. Only giving. You will understand this eventually.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Please put Linus down so I may begin the spell.”

Abigail laughed. “The cat’s name is Linus?! Is it because he has long white hair like the wild man?” She knelt and gently released the cat.

“That is Linus. He is the wild man.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Careful, you’ll hurt his ears!” Rasmodius laughed. “Linus is a friend of mine. He finds being transformed into a cat very comfortable, and will ask to be transformed now and then so he can purr and heal the maladies that come with age.”

Linus hopped up on the couch and meowed. The Wizard bowed his head and pointed.

There was a flash of light that caused Abigail to turn away. When she looked back, she saw Linus sitting on the couch. He gave her a gentle smile. “Miss Abigail, hello.”

“Um, hi…?” Abigail said, “If I would have known it was you, I wouldn’t have picked you up...wow, this is awkward…”

“It’s fine,” Linus said. “That was Cat Linus. You looked like you needed some purring. Healing vibrations, you know? So, as a cat, I gave them to you. You and I as humans, though, we keep our distance and I’m alright with that.”

“Thank you.” Abigail’s shoulders dropped with relief. 

Linus turned to Rasmodius. “Shall I excuse myself?”

“Yes, please. Abigail may want her privacy for this one.”

“Alright. Nice seeing you, friend, thanks for the cat time!” Linus wrapped Rasmodius up in a hug, which he gladly returned.

“Take care, Linus!”

Linus let himself out. 

As soon as the door latched, the Wizard began chanting in a foreign tongue. Items appeared in his Summoning Circle: Candles with red flames, roses, herbs, and a Frozen Tear.

Abigail felt herself being lifted. The toes of her boots dragged along the floor of the Wizard’s Tower as an otherworldly force dragged her toward the Summoning Circle. She turned her head toward Rasmodius, who was reading from a book.

Suddenly, there was wind. It picked the items up and blew them around Abigail. She wanted to cover her face, flames were only inches away, but she couldn’t move her arms.

“DO NOT RESIST!” The Wizard bellowed.

Abigail took a deep breath and relaxed. She felt no pain, but what she did feel made her sob. She felt gratitude for every single loving gesture she’d ever received, all at once. She felt love in her mother’s arms. She felt love in the best gift Pierre had ever gotten her, her flute and a year of lessons. She felt love in every single plate of spicy eel that Sebastian had given her. She felt love in every nuzzle and squeak from David the guinea pig. And she felt grief. She felt the loss of her grandmother Mona all over again. She felt that last squeeze of Grandma’s hand. She felt the loss of her first pet, a white guinea pig named Steve. And she felt it all at once.

The wind stopped. Abigail collapsed in the Summoning Circle, crying so hard she couldn’t catch her breath. Her hand touched the Frozen Tear. It was cold.

“Focus, dear,” Rasmodius said. His voice was calm and quiet. 

Abigail grabbed the Frozen Tear. She felt the cold, smooth surface, the round bottom, and the dull point on top. Slowly but surely, she was able to collect herself and sit up.

“Now rest.” He grabbed a potion from a cabinet, along with a tissue. He handed them both to Abigail.

She blew her nose. “Thanks. What was that?” She took the potion from Rasmodius.

“That,” he said, “was a love spell. And because of that necklace from Emily, it ripped your spirit asunder!”

“I should have taken that off…”

“No, leaving it on was the right choice. Drink.”

“What is this?” Abigail uncorked the potion.

“Nothing magical here, Abigail. Just a tisane of chamomile, lavender, valerian, and eleuthero.”

On the day of the Flower Dance, Abigail arrived early. She helped Pierre set up his wares for the shopping booth, despite her mom’s warnings not to get her dress dirty. While she waited for everyone else to arrive, she picked a few handfuls of salmonberry bush leaves for David. After she packed them in a zipper bag, she headed over to the buffet table and grabbed two plates. 

Before long, Sam showed up. Abigail took both plates, one with sashimi and one with a maple bar and a couple bacon-wrapped scallops, over to Sam.

“Hey, Abby!” Sam reached over to ruffle her hair. She took a big step back.

“Nope! Mom spent forever on my hair this morning, she’d kill me if it got messed up before the dance.”

“Oh.”

“But look! I brought you food!” Abigail held up the plate with the maple bar.

“Aw, yea!” Sam took the plate. “This is my absolute favorite!” 

“Oh, there’s food here?!” The farmer looked around.

“Yep, right down there,” Sam said, pointing to the buffet table. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Abigail saw Maru and Sebastian talking. Sebastian was laughing at first, but then his face fell. He walked over to Abigail, Sam, and the farmer like he was on a mission.

“Sebastian! Hi!” Abigail held out the plate full of sashimi. “Are you okay? I got you some food.”

“I really love this! I’m glad you know me so well,” he said. Sebastian took the plate, and used his free hand to wrap Abigail up in a hug. “You look pretty today.”

Abigail sighed. “Thanks. It’s obviously not my favorite thing to wear, but I appreciate it. You look good, too!”

“Thanks. Would you like to dance with me?”

“I’d love to. You and I both know that the Flower Dance honestly kinda sucks, but I really do love dancing with you.” Abigail blushed and gave him a soft smile.

Sebastian handed his plate of sashimi to Sam. He wrapped Abigail up in another hug, this one longer and tighter, and gently pressed a kiss on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cat!Linus, I would pet the heck out of him :3


	7. The Seamstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is up to her elbows in work, making dresses and shirts for the Flower Dance. On top of that, Sandy is coming to visit, and Alex wants romantic advice. Will she get a break and the satisfaction of a job well done?

Emily was up to her elbows in tulle when she felt it. Someone was at the door. Someone was going to make her week even more difficult. Normally, she’d answer the door, but she was sewing a skirt on a dress and couldn’t get up.

She heard heavy steps on the floor. Sam? Alex? The steps went toward Haley’s room. Definitely Alex. The steps then headed her way. Haley wasn’t home.

“Hey Emily!”

“Hi, Alex. Sorry I didn’t come out to meet you. I’m sewing a dress and I’m in the middle of a step that I can’t exactly stop.”

“It’s cool. Is Haley here?”

“Nope.”

“Well, if you see her, will you tell her I’m busy?”

“Nope.”

“What? Why?”

“You’re not busy. You came to see her.” Emily gave him a piercing glare.

“Well, I don’t wanna look desperate, you know?” Alex shrugged. “I want her to think I’m cool, like she better make a move before someone else does. Isn’t that what girls like?”

“We’re not a hive mind,” Emily said. “What Haley likes is different from what I like and what Pam likes and what Maru likes.” She removed the dress from the sewing machine and inspected the stitching.

“Well, then, how would you want a guy to let you know he likes you?”

Emily laughed.

“What?”

“Okay.” Emily cut the extra tulle away from the seam joining it to the bodice. “If someone was attracted to me, I’d want them to say, Emily, you look beautiful. I really like you. Will you dance with me? Here’s a bouquet.”

“Wow. Just come right out with it!”

“Yeah.”

“But what if Haley says no?”

“Then you’ll know that her answer is no.”

“But how do I convince her?”

Again, Emily gave him a piercing glare. “There will be no convincing. No means no. Period.”

“How do I make her like me?”

Emily shook her head and rolled her eyes. “That’s not how it works. Either the attraction is there, or it’s not. If the attraction is there, good for you. If not, no matter how hard you work or what you do, she will not be attracted to you at that time.”

“So there’s no, like, magical stones that I can wear to get her?”

“No! I just can’t with you right now!” Emily stood, holding the dress up. She flipped it right-side out, a huge movement with all the layers of tulle. “Listen. Haley is your friend, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well friend up--it’s like ‘man up’ for genuine friends--and tell her you’re attracted to her. She might say yes. She might say no.”

“And then I’d be stuck in the friend zone…”

“If you think friendship with my sister is a consolation prize, is being stuck…” Emily shook out the dress angrily. “You know what? I’m exhausted, I’m overworked, and I’m cranky. Maybe I’m assuming the worst of you and you just need to choose better words.” She took a deep breath. “Being attracted to someone is hard. You want an answer, but only if that answer is yes. Being rejected hurts. But Haley is kind of oblivious and she doesn’t take hints well, so you’re gonna have to come right out and say it.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah...you’re right about that. All of it.” He took a step closer. “That’s a pretty dress, by the way. Who’s it for?” 

“Sandy. She’s coming to Pelican Town for the Flower Dance. She left Pelican Town when she was a little kid, so of course she doesn’t have a dress. I told her I had one for her, that’s the only reason she agreed to come out here.”

“You told her you already had one?” Alex cracked a smile. 

“Yeah. If I told her I would make her one, she wouldn’t want to inconvenience me, so she wouldn’t come. I really want her to be here. So...this is kind of a ‘consider it done’ type thing.” Emily felt her cheeks heating up.

“Oh, is that what’s making you so busy?”

“That, and Maru’s dress...and Sebastian’s shirt, and alterations to Harvey’s new suit. And I still have to work my usual shifts at the Saloon and get the house ready for Sandy’s visit, too.”

“Dang! Yeah, that explains it!” Alex laughed nervously. “Better hope my suit still fits, huh?”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“Sorry.” Alex took a step back. “And, uh...thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Haley usually gets home around dinnertime.”

“Nice! I might stop by later, then.” With that, Alex left. He made his way north, through the town square, then walked past the clinic.

As he passed Pierre’s store, the door opened. Haley nearly walked into him.

“Alex!” Haley jumped back. “You scared me!”

Alex laughed. “You almost hit me in the face with the door!” 

“Oh Yoba, that would have been awkward!” It was Haley’s turn to laugh. “Hi Alex, have a door to the face!”

“At least we’re right next door to the clinic!” Alex shrugged. “What’s in the bag?”

Haley wrinkled up her nose. “Cave carrots, eggplants, and bread.”

“Gross! Groceries for Emily?”

Haley sighed. “Kinda. She’s been super busy lately…”

“Oh, I know.” Alex rolled his eyes. “I came by to see if you were there earlier, and she nearly bit my head off.”

“Why?”

Alex’s cheeks flushed a deep red. “Um. I...was bugging her while she was trying to work on a dress.”

“Oh, yeah, she gets mad about that. She even got mad at the parrot for screaming the other day, and she’s usually, like, totally chill about that. Even when she shouldn’t be. That thing’s so loud.” Haley looked in the bag. “Anyway. I got all this gross stuff so I could make her a bunch of Survival Burgers and freeze them. That way, all she’ll need to do is warm one up, or ask me to do it, and she’ll have something to eat while she’s working.”

Alex took a step closer. “That’s really sweet. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.”

“Thanks, I hope so.”

“Want to go to my house and cook the burgers up? I can help. Granny won’t mind, and Emily will get some peace and quiet.”

“Yeah, actually, that sounds good!” A smile spread across Haley’s face. “It’ll be nice to get something done without that bird screaming its head off at me, and I could use your help with the prep work.”

The next morning, Emily was once again at her sewing machine, this time working on a super fancy blue suit. She was uneasy; even though she wasn’t expecting Sandy until that evening, she felt like she had to hurry. Was the house clean enough? Was the dress for Sandy good enough? Would she have time to steam it? Would she get the suit altered in time?

Her stomach growled. “No wonder I’m feeling off,” she said, to nobody in particular. “I haven’t eaten.”

She walked out of her room to find Haley in the kitchen.

“There you are!” Haley chirped. “Did you sleep in?”

“No!” Emily’s voice was sharp, sharper than even she expected. “I’ve been up since 5:00 this morning, cleaning my room and working on a suit!”

“Oh, so you need breakfast.”

“Yes, I do. Do we have any oatmeal?”

“No,” Haley said, as a smile spread across her face, “but we have Survival Burgers!”

“Really?!” Emily practically ran to the fridge.

“In the freezer!” Haley said. “Alex and I made them yesterday when I was done taking photos at the fountain.”

“Oh, they’re homemade, too?” Emily opened the freezer and grabbed a burger. “This is awesome, thank you so much!” She tossed the burger in the microwave and gave Haley a hug.

Haley’s eyes widened. “You’re welcome! I just saw you getting all buried with work and figured I could help…”

“You definitely did...and who’s at the door?” Emily stepped back.

“I didn’t hear anyone.”

“Me neither, but someone’s here.” Emily quickly made her way to the door.

“How in all of Yoba’s Creation…” Haley shook her head.

Emily opened the door. There was nobody directly in front, so Emily stepped out.

Haley heard squeals of delight coming from outside the house.

“Sandy!”

“Emily!!” Despite wearing high heeled sandals and carrying a duffel bag, Sandy ran to the door and wrapped Emily up in a tight hug.

Emily buried her face in Sandy’s hair. “Alexandria,” she said softly. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Sandy wrapped her arms around Emily even tighter. “I’ve missed you, too! And I’ve missed the Valley!” They walked toward the front door. “Tell me everything! How’s Haley? How are your parents doing? How’s Lewis? How’s Marnie? Can we go wander around town later?”

“Of course!” Emily took Sandy’s bag off her shoulder. “Come on in, want some food? I’m only just now having breakfast, Haley made Survival Burgers.”

“Ooo!” Sandy giggled. “That sounds delicious!”

Emily set Sandy’s bag down in the living room by the couch. She put the Survival Burger in the microwave on a bun, dressed it up with greens, and handed it to Sandy. 

“Thank you!”

“Now I just have to make one for myself,” Emily said.

“Wait, wasn’t this yours?”

“It was until you showed up! But you are my guest, and I have plenty, so please, enjoy it!”

“This looks wonderful, thanks so much!”

After eating breakfast, and poking their heads into Haley’s room to say hello, Emily and Sandy retreated to Emily’s room. Emily sat down at the sewing machine and told Sandy to make herself comfortable, so Sandy pulled a stool up to the table.

“What are you making?” Sandy asked.

“No actual making going on,” Emily said, “just altering Harvey’s new Flower Dance suit.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Apparently, he bought it when he was all high on painkillers.”

Sandy gasped. “That doesn’t sound like Harvey at all!”

Emily giggled. “Would it help if I told you he got the painkillers because he sneezed so hard he threw his back out? He called in sick and had Maru run the clinic, she set up a videoconference for the appointment she couldn’t reschedule. He’d never taken the painkillers before, so he got all loopy, and he ordered this swanky new suit and some model airplanes.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds more like Harvey!”

“Luckily for everyone, he ordered the suit a little too big rather than a little too small, so I could take it in for him. He spent a fortune on this thing, I’d hate to have had to tell him I couldn’t alter it.”

“Is that normal?” Sandy asked. “Spending a bunch of money on a Flower Dance outfit? Because it’s just a local thing, right?”

“As far as I know, Pelican Town is the only place that has one,” Emily said. “Most people have one special dress or suit that they wear, and they hang onto it for as long as it fits. Maru had me make her a new dress this year, and Sebastian got a new shirt from me since he’d ripped his…”

“Is Maru dancing with Harvey again this year?”

“Somehow, I don’t think so,” Emily said. She laughed. “But if they do dance together, they’re gonna look amazing!”

“What makes you think they won’t?”

“I just have a strong gut feeling!”

“Really?” Sandy asked.

“Not entirely,” Emily giggled, “I’ve seen the way Maru looks at Penny.”

Now it was Sandy’s turn to laugh. “That’s so adorable!” She propped her elbows on the sewing machine table. “I love all the drama that the Flower Dance brings with it!”

Emily put four pins in her mouth. She pinned Harvey’s silver brocade waistcoat and lined it up in the sewing machine. “Sometimes it can get overwhelming,” she said. “Being as empathetic as I am means being bombarded with feelings! Yeah, it’s entertaining, I won’t deny that...but every rejection hurts!”

“Oh, yeah, I could see how that would be hard,” Sandy said. She took Emily’s empty pincushion, and filled it with the pins that were sitting loose in the twee little teacup near the sewing machine. “Gotcha a refill.”

“Thanks!” She glanced up, behind Sandy’s shoulder, at the dress hanging on the clothing rack near the door. “Hey, this piece is gonna need some persnickety work and I won’t be able to talk much. Would you like to try on the dress I pulled out for you?”

Sandy giggled. “Sure! I hope it fits, I’d hate to make even more work for you.”

“Well, if it doesn’t fit, I’ll make it fit. It’s the least I could do. It’s on the clothing rack behind you.”

“Thank you! I’m so excited!” Sandy grabbed the dress and practically ran into the restroom to change. 

Unfortunately, Emily would have to wait until the dance to see Sandy in the dress; between giggles, Sandy said the dress fit wonderfully and she’d just surprise Emily with it.

Late that evening, Emily and Sandy were sitting on Emily’s bed, chatting away. They had years of gossip to catch up on, and the conversation went off on dozens of tangents. The wine they had gotten from the farm was certainly helping their conversation, too.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

“Come in!” 

“No, I’m going to bed!” Haley yelled. “I need my beauty sleep, keep it down!”

“Seriously, though, come in!” Emily called.

Haley opened the door, rolling her eyes. She saw Emily and Sandy, both in pajamas, both holding glasses of wine. The parrot was sitting in Sandy’s lap, head feathers all fluffy, and Sandy was petting them. Haley could hear quiet little chirps coming from the parrot.

Her jaw dropped. “How is that thing not eating you alive, Sandy? It’s bitten me good a few times just for looking at it wrong!”

“Parrots are weird little creatures,” Emily said. “There’s really no telling who or what they’ll warm up to. But my friend here seems to be a very good judge of character.”

“If I take a picture, will you two keep it down so I can sleep?”

Emily and Sandy looked at each other. Their eyes widened, and they both giggled. “YES!”

Haley quickly returned, with both a smartphone and a DSLR. Her first picture was a quick shot on the smartphone. She slid the phone into her pocket, turned on the DSLR, and played around with the settings for a couple seconds.

“Say goat cheese!”

“Goat cheese!” Emily and Sandy gave Haley their best tipsy smiles and sing-song voices.

Haley pressed the shutter button. The flash went off. The parrot screamed, and clamped its beak down on Sandy’s leg. 

Emily and Haley gasped in fear.

“Oh, honey, you are ferocious, aren’t you!” Sandy laughed and admonished the parrot. “Don’t bite your guests!”

“Oh, Yoba, are you okay? Didn’t that hurt?” Emily reached her hand out for the parrot, who hopped up.

“I’m so sorry,” Haley said quickly. “I didn’t know the flash would scare it!”

“It’s fine.” Sandy took a drink of wine. “I’ve encountered worse.”

“You have?” Emily was incredulous.

“Yeah. I go into that cave sometimes to get geodes to sell at the store. There are some nasty things in there! One bite from one of those dragons, and I’m done for the day!” Sandy reached up for the parrot, who bent their head down and fluffed up their head feathers again, begging for scritches. “Besides, I read that when parrots do those bites that don’t break the skin, they’re trying to chase off their flockmates to protect them.”

“That’s absolutely right!” Emily beamed. “I didn’t know you’d been reading up on parrots!”

“I want to make sure I behave around your friend so that they like me! Besides, what else am I gonna do at the Oasis?”

“I dunno, run the store?” Haley popped a hand on her hip.

“Oh honey. I have two customers a week if I’m lucky. So there’s no cashiering, no restocking, no ordering...just a bit of accounting and about fifteen minutes a day of dusting.”

“Then why don’t you just close down?”

Sandy cringed. “I can’t.”

“You just said yourself, nobody ever comes to your store.”

“No, they don’t. But they go to the...business...in the back of the Oasis. I inherited that building from my pappy--”

Emily covered her mouth and snorted back a laugh. “Pappy! Listen to you! Valley girl at heart!”

“Oh, shut up!” Sandy giggled. “Anyway, I inherited the building, and the business deal that he set up with Mr.--uh--the owner of the business. And I need that money, that’s how I pay for my mama’s care since the accident.”

“Why can’t you just sell the building?”

“We don’t know how long it’ll be until Mama passes. It could be months, and it could be years, and that’s what they’ve been telling us for the last 15 years since it happened. She gets a little better, then she gets a little worse. The care home in Calico Town has been doing a good job with her, but she’ll never fully recover, not even enough to go home. Her mind’s just not there. So...I’m stuck.”

“You’re a good daughter, that’s what you are.” Emily wrapped an arm around Sandy for a tipsy cuddle. “You could leave, but you don’t.” 

“She’s my mother!” Sandy laughed. “Yeah, I could sell the building and move back to the Valley, but then she’d get moved into one of those welfare care homes, and I wouldn’t do that to her! I wouldn’t even do that to a stranger!” After another nervous laugh, her smile faded. “I mean, she thinks I’m a stranger, but that doesn’t matter...she’s my mama.”

Emily, whose head was still on Sandy’s shoulder, looked up at her sister. “See? Sandy’s good people. And...yeah. We’ll let you get to bed, we should probably think about sleeping, too.”

“Good, thanks!” Haley picked up her camera. “I’ll text you that parrot picture. Goodnight.”

The next morning, Haley and Sandy spent most of the early morning in front of Haley’s vanity, putting on makeup and adorning their hair with flowers. Emily, by contrast, was getting Harvey into his suit and making sure the fit was right.

By the time she was able to shower and get her own dress on, the dance was about to start. She pulled on a pair of white boots, smeared a sheer red gloss over her lips, and ran to the forest clearing.

Haley was on the dance floor, flower crown in her hair, practicing her steps. Alex was hanging out near the fence.

“Hey Alex! How’s it going?”

“I’m just enjoying the scenery...hehe!”

“That ‘scenery’ is my sister, Alex. Are you gonna make jokes about her, or be a good man?” Without waiting for a response, she went to the far fence, where Sandy was chatting with Marnie.

“Emily! Hi!”

“Hey, Marnie! Hi, Sandy. How’s it going?”

“It seems to be going well for Alex,” Marnie said. Alex and Haley were sharing a close embrace on the dance floor.

“So cute!” Sandy clasped her hands in front of her heart.

“It really is.” Emily took a step back. “Let me get a good look at you, Sandy.”

Sandy twirled and curtsied. “The dress fits great! If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was made just for me!”

“Right?” Emily giggled nervously. “It looks beautiful. And you look beautiful. Would you like to dance with me?”

“Of course!” Sandy wrapped Emily up in a hug. As she stepped away, she let her hands trail down Emily’s arms, catching Emily’s hands. “But I don’t actually know the Flower Dance.” She laughed and shook her head. “I hope you don’t mind…”

“It’s fine! You should have seen the farmer try to bumble through it the first few years! Seriously, though, I’ll line up with the guys, and I’ll dance the ladies’ part in mirror image. That way, all you’ll have to do is dance like you’re in a mirror.”

“That’s cool! How did you learn to do that?”

“I’m ambidextrous. The hemispheres of my brain are nearly symmetrical, and they’re well-connected. So, once I know a pattern, switching sides isn’t much of a problem. I did the mirror thing to teach Haley how to do the Flower Dance, and I’d say that turned out well!”

Sandy let go of one of Emily’s hands and glanced over toward the floor. “Oh, yeah, she does seem like she’s doing well! And she said she was the Flower Queen last year, is that some kind of popularity vote or does it have to do with the dancing?”

“Mostly the dancing. The mayor picks the winner. There’s some other stuff to go along with it,” Emily said, looking up as if to search the furthest recesses of her memory. “The Flower Queen is young, fair, lively, and demure...but if we’re being honest, best dancer gets it.”

“Well she won’t have to worry about me taking the title from her!” Sandy giggled.

The music that had been playing over the speakers stopped, replaced by the crackling of a microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Mayor Lewis said, “Please take your places for this year’s Flower Dance!”

Hand in hand, Emily and Sandy walked to the dance floor. Emily lined up in the middle of the south side of the floor, to the right of Harvey. Maru lined up to the right of Emily.

“Maru?!”

“Dancing with Penny this year!”

“Atta girl!” Emily patted Maru on the back. She looked across the floor to see the farmer opposite Harvey and Penny opposite Maru. Sandy was between them, blushing and smiling at Emily.

At the ends of the dance floor were Elliott and Leah, looking at each other longingly; and Sebastian and Abigail, whose attraction to each other was rivaled only by their discomfort at having to perform.

Just off the dance floor, Sam was standing by Vincent. They were both walking through the men’s steps to the Flower Dance. Across from them, Jas was twirling in a little white dress of her own.

In that moment, with blossoms dancing in the breeze and the future of Stardew Valley dancing on the grass; with love and music in the air; Emily felt peace and joy wash over her.


End file.
